


【约稿】鲁加x人男

by DuluDuluDu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuluDuluDu/pseuds/DuluDuluDu
Summary: 要求：鲁加x黑皮人男本篇：沙滩play，有防晒霜出没，涂油感3篇互相独立仅第三篇有职业描写
Relationships: 鲁加x人男
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇无职业描写

“你也要涂防晒霜吗？”鲁加低头问。太阳海岸的烈日下鲁加的皮肤白到发光，趴在沙滩毯上的黑皮人男回头眯着眼笑他。  
“当然了。”人男翘起小腿，拿脚后跟轻踢鲁加的背，“我不会被晒黑，可是我也会被晒伤啊。”他感到鲁加两腿叉开跪坐到了他大腿上，重量舒适地压下来。  
鲁加挤了防晒霜到手上，两只大手互相一搓，盖到了人男耸起的蝴蝶骨上。人男卸去力气，乖乖趴好。鲁加的大掌厚实而温暖，在他的肩膀绕了一圈之后，沿着他的脊椎滑下来，然后缓慢地搂上人男的腰，轻轻他抚摸着光滑精瘦的皮肤。  
人男扭了扭屁股，他微微撅起的臀尖擦过了鲁加的裆下。  
鲁加甩了人男屁股一巴掌，人男的惊叫伴随着臀肉的颤抖。他回头瞪了鲁加一眼。  
鲁加勾了勾嘴角。他的手从人男屁股上离开，流连在腰窝上，给人男按摩般使劲挤压。人男舒服地哼哼，差点没注意到鲁加的手狡黠地滑进了他的四角泳裤，包着他饱满的屁股揉捏。  
“我最喜欢的地方之一。”鲁加说，他滑溜溜的指头若有若无地蹭过人男的肛口，还没等人男抬腿踢他，就插了一个指节进去。  
人男嘶的一声，腰一软，随着鲁加掩盖在他泳裤下的抽插，力气渐渐流失。  
“光天化日下。。”人男咬牙道，掩饰自己屁股追着鲁加指头越撅越高的事实。鲁加轻笑着，一手由着性子揉着人男丰腴的臀肉，一手就这防晒霜插着人男的穴。  
“不是你先勾引我的吗？”鲁加低声问，他的手惩罚性地掐了一下人男的屁股。  
“。。胡说些什么。”人男涨红了脸，轻轻挣扎起来，想从鲁加身下离开。鲁加见状，猛地往人男身体深处一探，边插人男边隔着泳裤打了十几下他的屁股。人男惊得夹紧屁股，被打的时候整个人都随着鲁加的动作在颤抖。打完后人男腰都软了，屁股在鲁加手下散发着诱人的热度。  
“说谎就要受到惩罚哦。”鲁加附身说，手指仍不停地插他。三根手指已经被吃下，人男觉得泳裤有点发紧。  
“够了。。”人男小声说。他腿软地站起来，噗通跌坐在趴下等待他服务的鲁加屁股上。  
“看来精神了呢。”鲁加闷闷的声音传来，他仍然沾着油脂的手伸过来摸进人男泳裤，被人男一巴掌打掉。“我只是帮你检查一下泳裤湿了没有，”鲁加假模假样地委屈道，“毕竟你屁股里可是塞满了防晒霜。”  
人男脸红了，他泄愤般地往手上挤了一大坨防晒霜，铆足了劲往鲁加肩膀上推去，还嫌不够般地附身狠咬了一口鲁加结实的背肌。鲁加诶哟诶呦地叫起来，配合人男上上下下的动作。人男半勃的阴茎挤在两人之间，滑腻的液体已经流了人男一裤裆。  
还没等人男涂完鲁加有他两倍面积大的背，鲁加就突然一个翻身，捉住人男的手腕。他深红色的眼睛盯着人男。  
“你裤子里的东西，”他说，“蹭到我身上了哦。”人男大吃一惊，脸红几乎蔓延到脖子根，害臊地低头看，发现顶端已经被前液洇了一小块。  
“一个人蹭得爽吗？”鲁加坐起来，他的手轻松地环绕起人男光滑的细腰，爱不释手地上下撸动。“背着我玩，不照顾一下我吗？”人男受魅惑般低头吻住他，嘴里塞满了鲁加的舌头，过多都涎液让他不住吞咽。  
下一秒他视线上下颠倒，被鲁加抗了起来。鲁加站在栈桥上把他丢下水，人男惊得猛吸一口气才没有被呛到。再浮上水睁眼时五光十色的阳光透过水膜让人男有一瞬间的恍惚，而旁边重物入水的声音把他拽回现实。而直到熟悉的手指一把撤掉他裤子的时候，他才真正反应过来鲁加这么做到底是在发什么疯。  
他被鲁加搂着游到栈桥下的阴影处，这里离岸上的人群稍远。然后在他开口抗议前，鲁加的吻已经像雨点一样落到他的脸上。鲁加一手搂着他，一手在他的臀缝里来回摸索他的穴口。在被撑开的一瞬间，人男被涌入的海水凉得挣扎了起来，但又被精准搔上他前列腺的手指刺激得腰都挺了起来。他湿漉漉的脑袋靠在了鲁加肩上，蠕动着穴肉想让搅拌着海水的手指停下，但这仿佛求欢一般的举动让鲁加撤出手指，扶着早已硬得隔着泳裤都能看清的阴茎，插进了人男温暖的肛口。人男整个被顶得在海面漂浮，没来得及排出的海水被挤进了更深处，达到了不论是手指还是鲁加粗长的阴茎都没有达到的深度。人男被凉得梗着脖子软在鲁加怀里，又被鲁加抽送的动作惊得差点滑脱呛水。他慌乱间夹着鲁加的阴茎，转身一把搂住鲁加的脖子，却也被在体内转了半圈的龟头碾得爽到轻叫。  
这样太深了，人男崩溃地想。因为要维持两个人的漂浮，人男不敢有太大动作，只好夹着屁股挨操；而鲁加就着浮力的作用，每次都是抽到几乎快脱离，再整一根顶进去，来回挤压人男的前列腺，几乎要把他推上顶。人男越来越控制不住自己的声音，他觉得自己仿佛在同时被起伏舔舐自己乳尖的海浪和屁股里炙热的阴茎两个人操。这已经远远超出了他的承受范围。他感受到自己要到了，呜呜地把脸埋进鲁加脖颈，口水流了鲁加一身。但就在这时，鲁加停了下来，人男恐惧地僵住了，他猜到了最坏的结局，屁股仿佛小嘴般吸住鲁加的阴茎。  
“海滩上好像有人在往这边看。。”鲁加贴着他耳朵小声说，人男睁大眼，紧张地抖动，却又不敢回头。就在这时鲁加终于被他夹得受不了了，他猛地狠插了人男一下，然后开始像公狗一样操起水面下这个温暖的屁股，周围的海面都被他带起了波澜。人男惊得差点尖叫出声，硬生生压下来之后眼泪不受控制地流了一脸，嘴里喃喃着“求你了——不要呜呜——啊！——有人——”，但屁股却诚实地享受起鲁加快速而无章法的冲击。前列腺被疾风骤雨般地持续刺激，爽得人男两眼翻白，没多久便在恐惧中射了出来。白色的液体浮上两人之间的水面，鲁加见状，最后操了几下后便射进人男的肚子，拔出来时却不见有白液流出，已经是全部被海水封进人男肠道深处了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要求：鲁加x人男  
> 本篇：rp店，人男是店长，鲁加是店员，public sex
> 
> 3篇互相独立
> 
> 仅第三篇有职业描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇无职业描写

人男终于觉得自己屁股下的那根有点硌着他了。他把手里几乎没动的酒杯放在一旁的小桌上，软绵绵躺进鲁加的怀里，额头贴上鲁加厚实的胸。  
“就这么坐一晚上吗？”他吹进鲁加耳朵，压着鲁加半勃的阴茎的屁股不着痕迹地缓慢扭动着。  
夜深了，店里客人陆陆续续离开，相熟的店员们弯腰送醉醺醺的顾客们出门。大厅里冷清了不少，而黑皮的人男店长磨了身下鲁加店员一晚上的阴茎，现在也准备收杆了。  
大厅深处传来酒杯碰撞的声音，传来哈哈大笑。鲁加局促地低头，含住人男的耳尖。  
“店长大人想在哪里吃进我的阴茎呢。。”他低声问，震得人男肩膀一酥，“想在这把沙发上？还是酒吧吧台前的高椅上？”  
这时又有客人从二楼下来，跟店长打招呼，勾肩搭背地出门。  
黑皮人男不安地扭动起来。“别在房子里。。出去。”他伸出舌头舔了一口鲁加银白的髯毛，“出去。。让我好好吃。。”他鲜红的舌头在唇间暗示性地进进出出。  
于是鲁加半搂着他出门。闲下来的店员们没人会去问店长的打算，冲店长点点头便去收拾吧台。鲁加厚重的身躯覆盖着人男，刚一出门就扯着他右拐，趁院子里面还未离开的客人没有发现的时候，拐进昏暗的竹林里。  
“你到底想去哪。。”人男小声说。鲁加没等他问完就一把横抱起人男，把他轻轻放进院子角落的温泉里。  
“！不。。不行！万一他们过来。。”人男吃了一惊，起身想走，但是鲁加已经堵在了门口，正在脱鞋。  
“现在想起来要走了？”鲁加漫不经心道，一边脱下裤子，他粗长的白色阴茎弹了出来，已经半勃了。他小心地迈进水池，没有发出一点声音，然后坐在椅子上，分开腿，抬眼示意站在水里、身上羽织湿了一半的人男。  
人男看到鲁加弹出的阴茎的一刻，就知道自己今天跑不了了。虽然紧张外面的客人，但是自己的口腔也确实迫不及待地分泌出唾液。  
如果客人从外面看进来的话。。会被鲁加的背挡住视线吧。人男这么安慰着自己。虽然心里还纠结着，他的腿已经先一步做出了动作。他扑通一声跪坐近鲁加腿间的水中，一只手扶着鲁加的膝盖，另一只手轻轻握上了鲁加的阴茎。实在太粗了，他一只手都握不住，而这也让他口腔更加湿润。  
鲁加默不作声地看着人男裸露在外的皮肤在水汽中变得光滑而色情，他喜欢自己店长黑色的皮肤，尤其沾水后，是那么的健美而野性。他一边用目光舔舐着自己店长，一边摸上人男毛茸茸的脑袋，往自己阴茎上按去。  
其实根本不用他按，人男已经自觉地凑了上来。他仿佛被热气熏晕了般自不量力地想一口吞入，又马上被噎地呛了出来。他抬手擦掉咳出来的泪，只好先沿着筋脉上下舔舐，舌头勉强卷住鲁加硕大的龟头，貌似不经意地滑过马眼，让鲁加舒服得直喘气。然后他又一次张开嘴，将鲁加的阴茎勉力含了进去。实在太大了，他根本含不到底。就算这样，当他皱着眉上下动起头部时，脸颊总是被戳地凸出一块。舌头被压得紧紧的，让他时不时有反胃的感觉。但是他实在太渴望这条阴茎了，这条让他遐想一晚的阴茎。他一边帮鲁加口着，一边在高温的水中握住自己的阴茎，上上下下为自己手淫。可是鲁加没有让他爽多久。当看到人男已经半勃后，鲁加抓住他，让他跪坐到他身体两侧，然后亲着人男的脖颈，抓上了他的屁股。鲁加的体型对于人男来说实在太大了，他双腿岔开得很费力，大腿内侧已经贴上了鲁加。  
这个姿势人男可以稍微从鲁加的肩膀后面看到隔了一片竹林的店门了，不由非常紧张，全力缩进鲁加怀里，哪怕稍微的下滑意味着更高得撅起屁股，两个人的阴茎顶到了一起，滑溜溜地颤动。这正合鲁加心意，他就近捞起高热的温泉水润滑自己的手指，大力揉着人男的穴口，让他发出呜呜的声音。然后顺利地插了一根粗指进去，毕竟店长的屁股他已经很熟悉了。  
人男很快被烫地窝在鲁加怀里只剩下喘气的份。他双眼迷蒙地贴着鲁加胸肌，伸出舌头有一下没一下地舔着，努力放松，吃进更多指头。然后他觉得自己准备好了，软软地撑着自己起身，亲了口鲁加耳尖。  
“快。。快插我。。”，他咬着鲁加的脖子含混道，一边扭动腰肢，穴口画着圈碾磨着鲁加的阴茎，好似不经意般吃入半个龟头，然后又吐出来。鲁加被自己店长撩得一身汗，固定好人男的腰后噗地一声插了一大半进去，根本不管人男狭窄穴口的承受能力。人男觉得自己肯定叫了出来，但他的大脑有一瞬间的空白。被热气熏了这么久的阴茎，实在太烫、太粗了，插进自己脆弱的肠道，爽得他双眼后翻，回过神来后仿佛被抽走所有力气般趴在鲁加身上。然后鲁加像被获准开餐的恶犬般狠狠抽送起来，人男骨头软了一样趴在鲁加宽厚的肩上被插，口水从合不上的嘴里流出，弄脏了鲁加的肩膀。可是就在人男要被插上天时，鲁加停了下来。他甚至把自己的阴茎抽了出来，扶着脚软的人男站了起来。  
人男半靠在鲁加身上，对他的行为大惑不解，嘴唇抖着，还没开口问，人已经被鲁加一把抱出水，躲进了竹林里。  
“！你？。。你要干什么？”人男惊喘道，他一把抓住鲁加的小臂，湿漉漉的木屐踩在新修剪的草地上。鲁加反身把他按到竹林后的围墙上时，人男的瞳孔恐惧地收紧了。他看到刚刚最后一波出门的客人正聚在他院子门前高声谈笑，而他们其中只要有任何一个人一回头，就能清楚看到他仿佛母狗般撅着屁股让自己店员草的情景。  
鲁加又插了进来，他粗而上翘的阴茎挤过人男夹紧的穴道，爽得直喘气，又忍不住来来回回多插了几下，逼得人男咬住自己胳膊呜咽，不敢发出声音。这实在太刺激了，鲁加沉重的腿肉啪啪地撞上人男的屁股，每次都碾过人男的前列腺，没几下店长就被插地射了出来，淅淅沥沥地落到草地上。  
鲁加停下来，让他稍微缓一缓。他看着人男颤抖的背，拔出来后，把人男翻了个面，肥厚的舌头钻进了人男的嘴里，无声地吮吸起来。人男刚射完，居然断断续续被吻得又硬了点。当鲁加放开他时，他趴在鲁加胸前大口喘着气，两腿被夜风吹的有点凉。  
“我们。。回去吧。”人男小声说，“回去给你口出来。。”，他的手向下摸到了鲁加依然硬挺的阴茎。  
鲁加轻笑，余光扫到门口的客人离开了。没有人来人往了，但是房内还有不少人。他坏心地仰着下巴指了指在店门口的、宽大的留言牌。  
“店长大人爽到，自己先跑了。”他说，“可是我还没有。。我该怎么惩罚你呢？”他低头看人男。  
“。。你不会是想去。。想去。。”人男抗拒地摇头，“不要。。！那里会被人看到——”  
可是鲁加怎容他拒绝，一把搂起人男就往留言牌走去，人男吓得蜷在他身边，拉紧湿漉漉的羽织试图遮挡。然后他就被鲁加固定在了留言牌后面，双手扶着板子，屁股高高撅起。人男哀求他离开，但鲁加不为所动。  
“没有惩罚怎么可以呢？”鲁加一边说，一边慢悠悠地插进人男高热的穴口，“毕竟你可是先爽了一发。”鲁加扶着人男的腰舒服地插了起来，人男被草得只好踮起脚，口水也顾不上擦，一直喃喃着“求你别在这里”“让我干什么都行”。  
趁院子里没有人，鲁加先不急着猛干，浅浅地抽插，又捏人男的乳首，让他渐渐有了感觉。然后毫无规律地一顿猛插，把高潮后更加敏感的人男又插得小声尖叫，马眼断断续续流出些精来。人男知道这是被插得完全用后面高潮了，不由得不住颤抖，哆嗦着嘴唇求鲁加回去。然而就在这个时候，店门被推开了。最后一波客人准备离开。鲁加觉得人男的肠道猛地绞紧了，爽得他顾不上不应期的店长，又由着性子插了十几下。人男咬着嘴唇不敢喘气，软下来的阴茎垂在身下被干的一甩一甩。他想等客人离开在求他，但是客人们偏不随他的愿，来到留言板前，仿佛要在上面写字般彼此开起了玩笑。  
就在这个时候，鲁加开动了。人男真的要谢谢当年自己装修时，买了一块落地、厚重的大板，否则“店长和员工在院子野战被客人发现”的新闻怕是明天一早就传遍艾欧泽亚。他太紧张了，夹得鲁加死紧，让他动得艰难。鲁加只好附身亲他耳朵，往耳朵里吹气，让他慢慢放松；同时阴茎在穴道里搅动，软化人男僵硬的穴口。人男大脑一片空白，只知道忍住不出声，泪水凝在眼眶里，无声地落进草地。好在客人们很快就离开了，甚至在鲁加再次草开人男之前。随着客人的离去，人男仿佛是被抽走所有力气般软在留言牌后，全靠鲁加在后面托着他。肠道也重新柔软成了一滩水，服帖地裹上鲁加勃发的阴茎。一紧一松真是太爽了，鲁加不受控制地就这留言牌，把人男翻过来，托着屁股草了起来。人男扒着鲁加的脖子，呜呜地求他回去。在最紧张的时候他又射了一次，但是实在没有什么东西了，打空炮的他大腿内侧的肉都在颤抖，实在是支撑不起这么大消耗的性爱了。鲁加吻他，舔他脖子，轻咬他耳朵，堵着他的嘴，把所有哀求吃进肚子。下面缺好不留情得插他，插得人男流水，呜呜地叫。最后终于鲁加射进了人男肠道里，意犹未尽地又顶几下后，他拔了出来。过多的精液顺着人男黑色的皮肤流了下来，门口路灯的微光下，鲁加清楚地看到湿白的一条暧昧地从臀缝滑下，看得他心满意足，狠狠亲了人男一口。然后打横抱起软成一滩的店长，翻窗回去了。


	3. 鲁加x人男

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要求：鲁加骑士x黑皮人男战士，年下  
> 本篇：朝思暮想最终得逞，胸毛，脚踝，厚唇人男

鲁加对自己的导师怀有绮思，这在他给人男战士导师当了几年st之后，就慢慢意识到了。他的导师，巧克力的皮肤常年覆盖在嵌着毛领的战甲下，是他眼睛追随的方向。轻巧、敏捷、又光滑的人男，在某个冬天搬了温泉回部队房后，经常湿漉漉地闯进鲁加的眼里和梦里。战士总是大笑，蓝色的眼睛眯成一条，没心没肺的样子。而那蓝眼睛会变红，当他在敌人面前忘却一切地输出时。早些年，当鲁加还是个初出茅庐、需要人男向队友打包票才能有机会站在boss面前的小骑士时，人男尚且知道分心指导他，也不至于锯到忘却一切；而当鲁加成长了，老练了，有新人跟在后面问问题了，他反而像要弥补前些年小心翼翼的遗憾般放肆地输出，甚至懒得记一些迷宫的时间轴，全靠鲁加的保护和提醒。  
哪怕和团队复习过确认过，实战中人男也会酣畅淋漓地打到忘记减伤。白魔已经无数次跟鲁加抱怨过人男敢单靠鲁加的一个干预吃死刑，但她的怒火从来没有像这次这么高：要不是营救及时，人男已经被朱雀一脚踢下场地了。  
挨踹之后还挨骂的人男灰头土脸地摸着脑袋赔笑脸，等奶妈宣泄完怒气离开后，摸摸鼻子回头看向自己的骑士，想开个玩笑把这件事过去——结果看到沉默地盯着他的鲁加。  
如果人男有猫魅一样的耳朵，它们已经贴在头皮上了。鲁加从来不和自己的导师生气，哪怕自己导师活蹦乱跳地在作死边缘左右横跳，他也能好脾气地抽空帮奶妈补一口奶，或者在非死刑阶段给浪过头的导师个干预压惊。人男爱玩，知道鲁加总会包容自己的小玩笑，但从没有想过自己也有踩到鲁加底线的一天。鲁加沉默地看了他一会儿，一口闷了杯子里的酒，起身离开了，他蓝色的披风在空中转了个弧，看方向是回他们部队。人男眨了眨眼，心里哼了一声，莫名觉得自己心虚得可笑，一边摇头想着自己怎么能被自己的豆芽吓着，一边喝酒，眼前时不时蹦出纹着银丝的、柔软的披风，和它最后轻盈地甩动、又消失在森都傍晚温暖的空气中的模样。  
在他昏昏沉沉回部队时，人男的大脑还在迟钝地思索鲁加为什么会那样看他。鲁加浅红色的眼睛里不全是愤怒，还有一些太深的、战士形容不出的东西，沉淀在里面。这些思绪在他走到部队房的走廊时瞬间消失，实际上他的酒都要被仿佛从他脑子中蹦出来的、站在他面前抱着披风准备去洗的鲁加吓醒了。他尴尬地站在鲁加面前，抬头看他。鲁加脱去了战斗的铠甲，戴着眼镜，在昏暗的走廊里，人男看不清他紧锁的眉头。  
“那个。。借过哈。。”人男咕哝道，试图蒙混过关。  
鲁加眯起眼，他的眼神在严肃时非常有威慑力，只不过很少用到。人男被他盯得心虚，左摇右晃试图一矮身钻过去。看着他这幅不正经的样子，任务中差点被这个不要命的人男吓死的怒火又重新包裹了鲁加——

鲁加把披风丢在了地上，欺身把人男逼进角落。人男从未认真看过自己豆芽的脸，更别提这么近距离、被完全压进鲁加和墙之间的情况下了。他蓝色的眼睛慌乱地左右看，不敢对上鲁加。然后他感受到鲁加毛茸茸的头低了下来，湿热的呼吸扑到他的脖颈，几丝柔软的银白头发垂落在他眼前。当鲁加炙热的唇舌贴上他的锁骨，一路滑上他的侧脸时，他触电般推搡起他来。可是鲁加实在太大了，熊一样地挤他，让他无法动弹，只能屈辱地把手挡在他胸前，脸拼命逃开去。鲁加的眼镜划到他，他挣扎了一下，鲁加便稍微松开对他的禁锢，低声说：“帮我摘掉。”  
人男双手一得空，勉力抽出来，一掌拍上鲁加的脸，差点把他眼镜打掉。鲁加嘶了一声，回头咬上人男的喉结，粘稠的舔弄激得他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。“你想把所有人都吵起来吗？”鲁加的声音闷在他的胸膛里，意犹未尽地舔了两口，扛起人就准备推门进人男的房间。人男挣扎起来，试图弯腰溜走，可是他喝太多酒了，力气少了大半，鲁加轻轻松松就把他拽了回来。  
人男被摔到了床上，还没等他支起身，鲁加温暖的唇舌就吻了上来。人男的脑子彻底被这个吻搞糊涂了，他睁大眼，看着把舌头从他嘴里抽出、帮他舔掉嘴角溢出的涎液的鲁加，似乎丧失了言语的能力。  
鲁加看着他这个傻样，就知道他今晚喝了多少，忍不住轻笑，然后半跪着伸手去解人男的战甲，人男的眼睛就跟着他。他帮他除去了腕甲、卸下了肩甲，然后在褪去胸甲时，隔着薄薄的内衬吻在人男的胸尖上，人男整个一颤，惊喘了一声。鲁加好笑地看着他，手上动作不停，帮他除靴。  
半晌，鲁加仿佛回答人男般淡淡地错开眼睛说：“我只是从一开始就想伴随您的左右，追随您的步伐罢了。”他把战士灰扑扑的靴子放在一旁，抬眼，即使是半跪着也能平视人男。鲁加凑近了，他温柔地再次吻上人男，人男飞快地眨着眼，睫毛颤抖着，在鲁加宽厚潮湿的舌头舔上他齿列时顺从地张开嘴，自觉地吮吸起他，唾液被搅拌出声。他感受到鲁加的手指勾上了他的裤子，他的脊背因为紧张而收紧了。但鲁加把舌头退出来，温暖的吻印在他的侧脸，他被鲁加银白色的胡子轻柔地扎着，像猫爪亲亲挠在心上一样，鬼使神差地伸出舌头舔上了鲁加整齐的髯毛。他听到鲁加轰隆隆的低笑，宽而温暖的舌头又一次找到了他的嘴，把他的嘴塞得满满的，人男只好呜呜地皱眉。他知道他没有理由拒绝了，他甚至是怀着期待支起身体，帮鲁加脱下他的裤子。房间角落传来衣物落地的声音，人男迟钝地意识到现在他已经几乎完全赤裸地坐在床上了。这不能怨他，鲁加狡猾的舌头抽走了人男大脑中最后的一丝神智。  
现在他被好心的鲁加大叔放去呼吸了，他感恩地喘着气。借着窗外的月光，他能清晰的看到他长大的豆芽在仔细端详他，断断续续地吻他，心仿佛被泡在温水里一般。然后鲁加的吻开始向下。在他胸前稍微打转后，用牙轻轻扯咬着他腰侧的嫩肉。然后他的腿被稍稍分开了，内裤被褪到膝盖，鲁加湿热的呼吸打到了他的阴茎上。人男仰头闭上眼睛，咬着嘴唇不愿意漏出呻吟，当鲁加把他半勃的阴茎含进嘴里时。人男的体型相对于鲁加实在太小了，以至于鲁加可以颇有余地地用舌头卷着柱身上下活动。当鲁加的舌尖沿着人男的筋络滑动，然后啵地吮吸人男的龟头时，人男终于受不了似的猛地一挺腰，阴茎可怜地颤抖着。鲁加把人男的阴茎整个包进嘴里，舌头在口腔灵活地拨动人男的阴茎，让人男爽得头不住后仰，大腿的肉都微微痉挛。然后他的嘴突然被填满了，鲁加伸了两根粗大的手指进人男的嘴里。人男的脑子仿佛被这两根手指搅懵了般，一片空白，只能本能地吮吸、搅动，被恶意按压的舌根分泌出大量唾液，从他合不拢的嘴角流出，滴落在胸前，被鲁加抬头舔掉。鲁加现在不帮人男口了，他知道人男到了最后关头，另一只手火上浇油地为他手淫，但又在距离爆发只有最后一下时收手。人男终于发出了呜呜的求饶声，他蓝色的眼睛雾蒙蒙，支着身体的双手讨好地缠上鲁加插着他嘴的手臂。  
导师被从最高处打落的、带着恳求的眼神实在太美味了，让还没有享用正餐的鲁加硬得像铁。他知道他能直接上他，但是他太想看到导师的嘴被他的阴茎撑得满满的样子，光是想象这幅光景，他就能射自己一裤裆。于是鲁加把人男抱上床，解开裤带，示意人男低头含住。人男看着立在自己面前的、对于他来说过分粗过分大的阴茎，不知所措地抬头，还没来得及说什么，就被身后的触感惊地回头。鲁加的手指——沾满了他唾液和润滑剂——已经摸上了他的臀缝，从阴囊处往上滑，滑到龟头，在马眼处打个转，又滑回肛口，暗示性地画圈。他被凉得一个冷颤，鲁加温暖的手掌马上覆盖上他的臀肉，用力揉搓起来。刚刚被点到的湿润的肛口，因为他的动作而暴露在空气中，让人男不由自主地收缩。然后鲁加的阴茎蹭了蹭人男的侧脸，提醒他他要吞下的东西有多么艰难。人男咽了口唾液，终于服软地双手环住鲁加的阴茎，勉强张开嘴，含了他饱涨的龟头进去。  
鲁加爽到地长出一口气，忍着没有一下捅进去，稍稍上下插起人男的嘴。人男拥有性感的厚唇，而现在这两片饱满的软肉正艰难地裹着鲁加粗大的阴茎。人男皱着眉，不敢再深吞，但鲁加空闲的手从臀缝开始，轻轻划过他的脊骨，按上了他毛茸茸的脑袋。同时在他肛口按压的手指，滑了一个指节进去，轻柔地向前摸索。人男只好收起舌头，用舌根抵着，勉力再吞进鲁加的阴茎。然后他学着鲁加刚刚的样子，上上下下缓慢地移动，草起自己的嘴。鲁加的大手舒服地搭在人男敏感地脑后，抚摸着卖力的人男。现在人男已经含地很深了，至少进去了一半。鲁加过于粗大的阴茎顶在人男脸上，凸起又凹下暧昧的一块。人男有着美妙的屁股，鲁加在终于完整地伸进中指后断言。高热、潮湿、随着人男起伏的动作扭动的软肉，紧紧包裹着鲁加的手指。他舍不得抽出来，只好留恋地多插了人男几下，插得他呜呜直叫，半软的阴茎垂在下腹，前液滴落在床单上。然后鲁加慢慢抽出中指，加了食指进去。这已经太粗了，粗到人男不得不吐出被舔的水淋淋的阴茎，喘着气放松。然后他的屁股，颤抖着的屁股，吃进了两根手指。当鲁加开始尝试着前后动手指时，人男嘶嘶地抽着气，绷着肌肉随着他动。鲁加以为还是伤到他了，让人男趴好，屁股撅高，凑过去仔细看那圈裹着自己指头的、湿漉漉的巧克力色皮肤。那里被拉平了，褶皱完全消失，在指头插进时收缩进去，抽出时又随着动作滑出些嫩肉。它看上去太美味了，而且完全没有出血或者撕裂，鲁加忍不住舔了一口，人男惊叫一声，臀肉颤抖着，肛口猛地收紧。然后鲁加最后大力地抽插几下手指，在人男体内开合几次，抱起人男靠在床头，让他跪坐在自己的两侧，屁股撅好。鲁加扶着自己的阴茎，滑溜溜地在人男的臀缝里寻找被打开的入口。然后他找到了。他慢慢地插进去，又退出一点，再慢慢插，一边气声跟人男说放松放松。人男仰着头，睁大眼睛，肌肉绷着，顾不上擦口水，只好任由它滑下。然后鲁加的龟头进去了，最大的部分已经被人男好好地吃在身体里了。人男吐出憋在胸膛的一口气，忍不住缩了几下，把鲁加箍得浑身一颤，再也忍不住，猛地一挺腰，插了大半进去。人男不知道自己是不是尖叫出声，回过神时他的眼睛都要翻到脑后了。他脖子向后梗着，嘴巴无法合上，艰难地喘气。缓过来点后他摸上自己的肚子，仿佛隔着肚皮就能摸到鲁加怒涨的阴茎似的，嘴唇颤抖着，蓝眼睛盛满水汽，半闭着眼呜呜地软倒在鲁加胸前，胡乱亲着他寻找鲁加的嘴唇。鲁加轻易地捕捉到了人男，咕啾地吮吸人男半伸出的舌头，然后整个吃进嘴里，人男口水流了鲁加满胸。然后鲁加开始插他了，人男在第一下的时候就受不了似的趴在鲁加胸前呻吟，夹杂着过分多的快感和求饶。他屁股被鲁加托着，上下吃着鲁加粗而炙热的阴茎，嘴无力地张着，脸埋在鲁加浓密的胸毛里。当他被戳到前列腺时，他爽的脚趾都缩了起来，屁股不受控制地夹紧鲁加，不敢出声地咬住鲁加的胸毛，拉扯着分散自己的注意力。  
鲁加在今晚前只是爱慕自己的导师，从没想过自己导师的屁股会这么棒。插了一小会儿，人男的屁股已经完全被操开了、操软了。鲁加知道自己终于可以插到底了，便抱起人男，把他好好地放在床上，腰下垫了枕头，打开人男的双腿，压着，把自己狠狠地撞了进去。人男呜咽出声，眼泪流了满脸。他抱着自己的腿，被鲁加插地在床单上一耸一耸地滑动。“太深。。太深了。。慢点呜啊。。”他被操进了状态，又被鲁加拱着，浑身热腾腾，黑色的皮肤上密布着汗水，惹得鲁加俯身来舔。肚子里的阴茎插进新的深度，让人男侧着脸发出长长的呻吟。鲁加吸着他的胸，他的乳首被鲁加的双唇挤压着，鲁加稍一起身他就像被吸走了魂般挺腰追着他的唇。啵得一声，鲁加的嘴离开了他的胸尖，人男仿佛断片般地跌回床里，不住喘息。他迷蒙着眼看向两人的结合处，只见鲁加粗而硬挺的阴茎，裹着水淋淋的润滑剂，噗嗤噗嗤地插着他的屁股，阴囊啪啪地撞在他被磨得发红的臀肉上。鲁加白色的阴茎抽出，又色情地消失在他黑色水亮的股间，形状被他发热的肠道描摹出来。硕大的龟头碾过他的前列腺，一波波的快感像辫子一样打在他的脊背上——他口中呢喃着鲁加的名字，向他伸出双臂。鲁加喘着粗气俯身亲他，舌头像阴茎般塞满了他，口水溢出他的嘴。然后鲁加在他窒息前向下吻去，下身的撞击越来越快，人男仿佛不认识自己的声音般呻吟越发高昂。他已经没有余力去思考会不会被全部队听到了，他只想射出来。鲁加为他手淫，上下撸动他颤抖的阴茎。就在他要到的时候他脖颈一阵刺痛，他知道是鲁加咬了他，这个被接下来的舔舐确定的想法让他两眼翻白，无声地尖叫，射了鲁加一肚子。于是鲁加吻着他咬出的伤痕，在人男痉挛的肠道中飞快抽插最后的几下，射了进去。  
鲁加翻身躺在他旁边，两个人一时间说不出话，爽到地喘气。然后人男慢慢爬上了鲁加的胸膛，他湿漉漉的短发贴上了鲁加浓密的胸毛。  
“。。我被盖章了呢。。”人男眯着眼，摸着自己脖侧说到。鲁加低低地笑，支起身，爱怜地舔上他咬出的伤痕。  
“我的。”他吻着人男说。


End file.
